1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus for sensing an object touched on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for multi-touch interaction that enables a user to input information directly on a screen through use of a finger or a pen in lieu of an input device, such as a conventional mouse, or a keyboard is garnering attention. Such touch interaction technology via a screen utilizes a camera, a resistive overlay touch screen, a capacitive overlay touch screen, and/or a digital pen recognizing a touch point by capturing a pattern of a touch screen.
In a touch input method using a digital pen, a light source that emits infrared rays (IR) and an IR camera are used. More particularly, the digital pen emits IRs to recognize a pattern of a display, a camera captures an IR internally reflected by an IR emitter disposed beneath a display screen, and thereby a position of a touch object or a hover object is recognized on a surface display based on a computer vision method.